According to an example scenario, a force sensor detects the presence and position of a force applied within a force-sensitive area of a force sensor array integrated within a display stack. In a force-sensitive-display application, a force sensor array allows a user to interact directly with what is displayed on the screen, rather than indirectly with a mouse or touch pad. A force sensor is attached to or provided as part of a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other device. A control panel on a household or other appliance may include a force sensor.
In one example, when an object physically applies a force to a screen within a force sensitive area of a force sensor of the screen (e.g., by physically pressing a cover layer of the screen), a change in capacitance occurs within the screen at a position of the force sensor that corresponds to the position of the object within the force sensitive area of the force sensor. A force controller processes the change in capacitance to determine the position of the change of capacitance within the force sensor (e.g., within a force sensor array of the force sensor).